


Тайное, которое, к счастью, становится явным

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Jr., Snow Man (Japanese Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Абе себе немного не так представлял субботний вечер, когда договаривался встретиться с парнями. И в данной ситуации ему было немного неловко. Ну или чуть более, чем немного"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайное, которое, к счастью, становится явным

— Ты уверен, что не пойдешь на вечеринку к Ватанабе?

Абе вздохнул. Хикару задавал этот вопрос уже раз третий, и было абсолютно непонятно, что нового он надеется услышать.

— Если бы я передумал, ты узнал бы об этом первым, не переживай, — нехотя всё же ответил он.

— Может, ты уже наконец объяснишь, чем так занят в пятницу вечером? — недовольно надулся Хикару. — Что у тебя за секреты такие? Или может… — он внезапно развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, так что плетущийся сзади Абе едва не налетел на него, и расплылся в хитрой улыбке, тыкнув в друга пальцем. — Может, у тебя свидание? Так сразу бы так и сказал!..

Абе подавил смешок и стукнул его по руке.

— Угу, жаркая ночь с учебником по истории. Нет, серьезно! В понедельник надо сдать эссе, а зная Ватанабе и его вечеринки, в субботу я встану не раньше обеда. Так что прости, но я пас.

Не то чтобы Абе много пил. Или поддавался чужому влиянию. Или не имел силы воли. Просто когда речь шла о попойках у Шоты, невозможно было предсказать, что тебя ожидает. И если ты каким-то чудом весь вечер избегал даже паров алкоголя, это отнюдь не гарантировало, что утром ты проснешься дома в кроватке, а последние твои воспоминания будут хоть сколько-нибудь ясными. Абе поморщился: плавали, знаем.

— Я пас, — еще раз повторил он и чуть ускорил шаг. Хикару умел заболтать так, что об отходящем через двадцать минут автобусе ты вспоминал в последний момент.

***  
Квартира встретила Абе привычной тишиной: родители уехали в очередную командировку, а брат по пятницам ходил на дополнительные курсы. Родители явно собирались дать тому образование не хуже, чем старшему сыну, и денег не жалели, а Абе, честно говоря, не совсем понимал, зачем заставлять семилетнего ребенка заниматься с репетитором. Ну, допустим, он сам учился, потому что ему это нравилось. А если Кейджи вырастет и поймет, что ему наука не интересна? Если у него проявятся способности к спорту или творчеству?

Абе бросил взгляд на часы: оставалось еще немного времени, как раз для того, чтобы быстренько перекусить. Из «быстрого» обнаружилось, правда, только сладкое, но он не имел ровным счетом ничего против. Нормальный ужин он приготовит потом, когда заберет брата. Обычно тот возвращался сам, но в последнее время темнело всё раньше и раньше, так что мать не уехала, пока не взяла с него обещание встречать Кейджи. Абе посмотрел в окно и приуныл: это время года нагоняло на него тоску.

«Если бы я согласился и пошел сегодня с Хикару, я бы явно сейчас думал не о сезонах и погоде», — мысленно фыркнул он. Ну да, вполне вероятно, что тогда бы он не думал вообще ни о чем. Тот же Хикару любил повторять, что ему это полезно.

История их дружбы длилась со средней школы — столько же, сколько и с Шотой, пусть тот и учился на класс старше. Но если быть совсем честным с самим собой, Абе осознавал, что тот в большей степени друг Хикару, чем его собственный. И он даже находил этому логичное объяснение, как и всему остальному в жизни: у этих двоих было слишком много общего. Общительные, улыбчивые, члены спортивных клубов, хоть и разных, они явно отличались от самого Абе. Он не мог сказать, что его это сильно смущало, в конце концов, друзья — они на то и друзья, чтобы даже несмотря на разные интересы быть рядом.

А возможно, дело было не в этом. Возможно, дело было в самом Хикару — он притягивал к себе людей, но не так, как Шота. Рядом с последним всегда было шумно и весело, и это получалось само собой, поэтому и на вечеринках у него была куча самого разного народа, часто даже незнакомого между собой. Хикару же… Он умел быть уютным. Люди к нему тянулись, но вот парадокс — рядом с ним всё равно было спокойно. Может быть, именно поэтому с ним Абе проводил значительно больше времени. Ну и потому что они были одноклассниками, конечно.

 

Он вышел из дома и, поежившись, поднял воротник куртки. Утром и вечером было уже совсем холодно, но доставать куртку теплее упрямо не хотелось: так создавалась хоть какая-то иллюзия, что до зимы еще долго.  
Кейджи отыскался быстро, чем-то довольный и, кажется, совершенно не уставший. Если бы Абе так не любил науку, он был бы, пожалуй, готов поверить в то, что у детей есть какой-то особенный орган, в котором аккумулируются бодрость и хорошее настроение и который у взрослых со временем редуцируется.

— Голодный? — поинтересовался он по дороге домой, пытаясь припомнить, что из продуктов оставалось дома. Брат с готовностью кивнул, и Абе, хмыкнув, потрепал его по голове. Правильные дети должны хотеть есть всегда, как любила говорить мать, когда кто-нибудь из них отказывался ужинать.

Они как раз собирались переходить дорогу, когда впереди послышались громкий смех и разговоры. Для пьяных вечерних компаний было пока еще рановато, да и парни казались адекватными, хоть и шумными. Абе уже отвернулся от них, чтобы посмотреть на светофор, когда в него со всей силы врезались с боку.

— Эй! — он недовольно покосился на налетевшего на него парня, который шел спиной вперед и потому его не заметил.

— Извините… — пробормотал тот, а затем поднял голову. — Опа! Абе-кун?

Абе удивленно приподнял брови и оглядел компанию внимательнее. Двое действительно казались ему смутно знакомыми, но он не мог вспомнить, где их видел.

— Ты тоже к Набешо? Давай с нами!

Шота! Точно. Вроде эти парни были его одноклассниками, их как-то даже знакомили на одной из вечеринок, но он тогда не потрудился запомнить имена.

— Я бы с радостью, но сегодня немного занят, так что… — он поклонился и натянуто улыбнулся, подтолкнув брата, чтобы тот шел дальше, но этот жест не остался незамеченным.

— О, гляньте-ка, кто у нас тут! Так вот как выглядит твое занятие. Пока остальные тусят, торчишь дома с детьми?

Раздались смешки. Абе сделал вдох и сжал зубы. Знал же, что так будет. Интересно, каковы шансы, что эти пятеро не расскажут всем остальным?

~~~

В том, что шансы были мизерными, он убедился в понедельник, когда Хикару его проигнорировал при встрече. Абе показалось, что внутри что-то оборвалось. Судя по ощущениям, это было рухнувшее в пятки сердце.

— Хм… Что-то случилось? — осторожно поинтересовался он, подсев на перемене к другу. Тот хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

— Нет, вот скажи, ты серьезно пропустил вечеринку, потому что сидел дома с младшим братом? Эссе у него, ну конечно.

— Между прочим, эссе тоже было, — проворчал Абе.

— Да ладно, мог бы и не стесняться, — Хикару потянулся, закинув руки за голову. — Это мило. Мамочка-Абе, — и он, рассмеявшись, ткнул его в щёку.

— Эй! — недовольно вывернулся тот. — Вот поэтому я и не хотел говорить с самого начала, Шоте так особенно. Всю жизнь потом ваши подколки терпеть.

Прозвенел звонок, и Абе с некоторым облегчением пересел на свое место через ряд от Хикару. Что ж, кажется, поддразниваний всё же избежать не удастся. Шутки его друзей никогда не были злыми, но факт оставался фактом. Он мог только надеяться, что им быстро надоест.

***  
— И ты теперь будешь после уроков сразу сбегать домой? — со вздохом поинтересовался Хикару, когда они шли через двор.

— Ну, есть шанс, что родители вернутся раньше, но это как повезет. И вообще, с твоим футболом тебя это не должно так огорчать.

— Может, я привык, что ты ждешь меня после тренировки на трибунах, как верная фанатка?

Абе фыркнул.

— Мне всё равно, где учиться. Когда Кейджи был совсем мелким, я познал дзен, зубря уроки под его плач. Так что крики вашего тренера — это ерунда.

Хикару толкнул его плечом.

— То есть, единственный потенциальный отвлекающий фактор для тебя — это наш тренер?

— Ну да. Не смотреть же мне, как ты носишься не полю, — пробормотал Абе, внезапно смутившись.

На самом деле, он немного юлил. Иногда, когда домашнее задание было не особо большим и он успевал всё прочитать довольно быстро, он кидал учебник в сумку, вытягивался на лавочке и, повернув голову набок, наблюдал за футболистами. Было даже интересно смотреть, как они отрабатывают всякие схемы, которые потом разыгрывают во время матчей. Правда, взгляд всё равно то и дело выцеплял среди остальных ребят высокую фигуру с номером 3 и фамилией «Ивамото» на спине, но конечно же, ни в чем подобном Абе никогда Хикару не признается.

— Действительно, ты же у нас хозяюшка, тебе должны быть интересны разговоры о воспитании детей, а не всякий там спорт, — хмыкнул Хикару.

Абе мрачно глянул на друга исподлобья.

— Продолжишь в том же духе — врежу половником по башке. Очень полезный в хозяйстве предмет.

Хикару рассмеялся в голос, запрокинув голову, и Абе вздохнул. Почему-то этот смех казался совсем не обидным, да и на подколки и замечания, не прекращающиеся весь день, всерьез злиться не получалось. Но это же Хикару — как на него вообще возможно злиться? Во всяком случае, именно так Абе объяснял это самому себе.

~~~

Он валялся на кровати, лениво листая новостную ленту, когда мобильник завибрировал, извещая о входящем сообщении. Абе протянул руку и с любопытством его открыл.

 _«Абе-чан меня совсем не любит!~ TоT»_ \- прочитал он и фыркнул. Можно даже не смотреть, кто автор, и так было понятно.

 _«Хорошо повеселились?»_ — вместо этого набрал он.

 _«Как всегда»_ , — последовал незамедлительный ответ, и Абе так и представил довольную физиономию Ватанабе.  
_«Не придешь в следующий раз — обижусь»_

Вот тут он не выдержал и рассмеялся вслух: с этого человека действительно стало бы обидеться. Абе быстро что-то прикинул в уме и, еще несколько секунд посомневавшись, написал:

_«Не знаю, когда вернусь к обычному режиму, прости. Давайте лучше вы с Хикару ко мне?»_

На его взгляд, это было наиболее удобное решение. Раз уж он в ближайшее время сам не может выбраться, почему бы не позвать ребят к себе? И если с Хикару они хотя бы виделись каждый день в школе, то с Ватанабе последний раз встречались… давно.

_«На выходных?»_

_«Ок»_

Абе отложил телефон и потянулся. Почему-то эта идея при кажущейся безупречности всё равно казалась сомнительной.

***  
Поэтому, когда в субботу на пороге своей квартиры он увидел одного Хикару, то даже не удивился.

— Абе-чан меня совсем не люююбит, — передразнил он и, надувшись, сел на диван и сложил на груди руки.

Хикару улыбнулся, отчего от уголков глаз тут же разбежались морщинки, и упал рядом.

— А то ты не знаешь Ватанабе. У него семь пятниц на неделе.

Абе кивнул, когда Хикару легонько толкнул его плечом. Он не столько обижался, сколько ненавидел, когда не предупреждают заранее, а у Ватанабе была именно эта отвратительная привычка.

— Ладно. Так вот, насчет…

— Рёёёё-чан!

Абе прервался на полуслове, когда мимо с криком пронесся небольшой ураган и запрыгнул на диван.

— Рё-чан, ты обещал мне парк!

— … насчет планов, — мрачно закончил Абе и простонал: — Кейджи, давай мы сходим туда завтра, а? Твой брат целыми днями сидит после школы дома как… не самый умный человек, и ему хочется отдохнуть с друзья… с другом. Мы сходим туда в воскресенье, я тебе обещаю, хорошо?

Он потрепал брата по волосам, надеясь, что инцидент исчерпан, но не тут-то было. Кейджи надул губы и отвернулся, выражая крайнюю степень обиды. Хикару рассмеялся, и Абе непонимающе взглянул на него.

— Ты бы знал, как вы сейчас похожи, — успокоившись, пояснил тот. — Ты точно так же пять минут назад дулся на Шоту.

— Между прочим, предполагалось, что ты меня поддержишь, — пробормотал Абе, в то же время прекрасно понимая, что Хикару прав. Он сейчас сам делал то, в чем до этого обвинял друга — пытался не сдержать обещание.

— Хорошо, — он вздохнул и потормошил брата. — Иди собирайся, будет тебе парк. Но ты, — Абе повернулся в другую сторону и ткнул в Хикару пальцем, — в таком случае идешь с нами. Небольшая корректировка планов.

— Кажется, Ватанабе предчувствовал...

Абе покосился на него.

— Ты что-то сказал?

Хикару лишь заискивающе улыбнулся в ответ.

***  
Абе себе немного не так представлял субботний вечер, когда договаривался встретиться с парнями. И в данной ситуации ему было немного неловко. Ну или чуть более, чем немного.

— Я чувствую себя… странно, — заключил Хикару, ерзая на лавочке, где они сидели, пока Кейджи наворачивал круги поблизости.

— Хм, — глубокомысленно ответил Абе.

Они провели еще несколько минут в смущающем молчании, и это был чуть ли не первый раз за пять лет, когда разговор не клеился.

— Я замерз, — наконец произнес Хикару, и Абе даже согласился, что это не самый плохой предлог для бегства: ветер был действительно сильный. Но Хикару его удивил. — Принести тебе кофе?

Абе закивал, пожалуй, даже слишком поспешно, судя по усмешке, с которой на него взглянули. Но, несмотря на общую неловкость ситуации, ему правда почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Хикару уходил домой.

Тот вернулся с двумя стаканчиками горячего кофе как раз в тот момент, когда Абе всерьез обдумывал возможность присоединиться к брату — тому во всяком случае было не холодно.

— Слушай, а он не заболеет? — внезапно спросил Хикару, протягивая ему один из стаканчиков. Абе с наслаждением сделал глоток и протер запотевшие от пара очки.

— А почему должен?

— Ну, — Хикару пожал плечами, — сейчас набегается, а по дороге домой замерзнет… Но ты его брат, тебе, конечно, виднее, — и он смущенно свернул тему.

— Хм, - сказал Абе второй раз за вечер. Что-то, правда, ему подсказывало, что это не лучшая из его попыток поддержать разговор. А еще Хикару, пожалуй, был прав. Абе стало стыдно, что он сам об этом не подумал.

— Кейджи! — поднявшись, крикнул он и помахал брату рукой, подзывая к себе. — Пошли дальше. А то даже твой вечный двигатель скоро накроется.

— А что такое вечный двигатель? — с любопытством поинтересовались у него, и Абе замялся.

— Ну, эээ… Я тебе объясню, когда вы чуть подрастешь, ладно?

— Опять эти твои заумные разговоры, — пробормотал Кейджи и угрюмо пнул попавшийся под ногу камешек.

Абе вспыхнул, не то от смущения перед братом, не то от неудобства перед Хикару. Но тот его удивил второй раз за вечер.

— Это такая штука, которая работает без остановки и без топлива, — произнес он, садясь перед Кейджи на корточки, а затем поднял голову и взглянул на друга. — С детьми надо разговаривать на их языке, Абе-чан.

— И тебе это прекрасно удается как человеку, который разбирается в физике не намного лучше семилетнего ребенка, — парировал тот.

Неловкость постепенно уходила, и была ли в этом чья-то отдельная заслуга, или так сложилось само собой, Абе не знал, но выдохнул с облегчением. Чувствовать неловкость в обществе Хикару ему определенно не нравилось.

— Рё-чан, я есть хочу! — воскликнул Кейджи и потянул его к ларьку со сладостями.

— Всё-таки какое-то топливо этому двигателю требуется, — пробормотал Абе себе под нос. Шедший рядом Хикару согласно хмыкнул.

Кейджи выбирал долго и придирчиво, пока не ткнул в данго, и только тогда Абе осознал один важный факт.

— Эээм… — протянул он, засунув руку сначала в левый карман, потом в правый, затем в задний и напоследок проверив еще и карманы куртки. — Прости, кажется, я оставил кошелек в других джинсах… - Абе виновато взглянул на заметно приунывшего брата.

— У родителей нет времени со мной гулять, а у тебя желания, да? — шмыгнул носом Кейджи, и вот тут Абе запаниковал. Как бы он все семь лет ни старался быть хорошим старшим братом, вести себя с плачущим ребенком он так и не научился. А самым обидным было то, что обычно в экстренных ситуациях его мозг начинал соображать лучше, но, видимо, при общении с людьми это свойство отказывало.

— Держи.

Абе отвлекся от своих невеселых размышлений и теперь стоял, изумленно глядя на присевшего перед Кейджи и жестом опытного фокусника вручившего ему палочку данго Хикару.

— Не обижайся на брата, Кей-чан. Он хороший парень и очень тебя любит, — он широко улыбнулся и потрепал мальчишку по голове. А затем поднялся и, не прекращая улыбаться, повернулся к Абе. Тот непонимающе посмотрел на друга, а затем опустил взгляд. В пальцах Хикару была зажата еще одна точно такая же палочка со сладостями, которую сейчас невозмутимо протягивали ему.

— С-спасибо...

Абе настолько растерялся, что даже не стал спорить и просто принял угощение. И всю оставшуюся прогулку не мог перестать думать о том, как он упустил момент, когда внеплановая прогулка с братом превратилась в нечто слишком напоминающее неловкое первое свидание.

~~~

Абе сидел в своей комнате, отрешенно глядя перед собой, и бездумно вертел в руках телефон. Потом хмурился, откладывал его в сторону, барабанил пальцами по ногам, а затем снова брал в руки, и всё повторялось по кругу. Он и подумать не мог, что написание одного-единственного сообщения способно стать такой проблемой.

«Рё-чан, а Хикару-кун пойдет с нами и завтра гулять?»

Абе не имел ни малейшего понятия, куда и с кем пойдет «Хикару-кун», и отнюдь не был уверен, что хочет это выяснять. Зато был куда более уверен, что правильно — это завалиться куда-нибудь с парнями, где шумно и прокурено, и трепаться обо всем подряд, от игр до девчонок, а не интересоваться у лучшего друга, не составит ли он им с братом компанию в парке развлечений. Абе поморщился: это даже в мыслях звучало как, как… Хреново звучало, в общем. Да и Хикару после того, как пошлет его нафиг, наверняка потом в школе снова поднимет на смех. Потому что нормальные шестнадцатилетние парни не будут проводить свои выходные, гуляя с чужим ребёнком. Нет, конечно, в нормальности Хикару приходилось иногда сомневаться, но не настолько же…

Абе взлохматил волосы и звездочкой рухнул на кровать, уставившись в потолок. Внезапно пришла злость на самого себя. С каких пор для него стало проблемой позвать Хикару куда-нибудь? С какой стати он вообще трясется, как девчонка? Абе решительно схватил мобильник.

_«Привет. Свободен завтра?»_

Ответ пришел через пару минут, крайне содержательный:

_«Ага»_

_«Кейджи интересуется, не сходишь ли ты с нами завтра в парк аттракционов»_

Абе задумчиво покусал губу, перечитал написанное, а затем решительно стёр всё сообщение до последней буквы.

_«Пошли завтра с нами в "Yomiuri Land"?»_

Валить всё на брата было ребячеством и напоминало глупую отговорку. Что-то вроде «Извините, вы понравились моей подруге, но она стесняется сама к вам подойти». Абе чертыхнулся. И что за дурацкие ассоциации лезли в голову? Да и в любом случае, у Хикару наверняка куча куда более интересных дел в воскресенье.  
Телефон завибрировал.

_«Ок»_

Абе вздохнул и зарылся лицом в подушки.

***  
Он бы обязательно отрицал, скажи кто-то, что то, что он почувствовал, глядя, как просиял Кейджи, завидев Хикару, было ревностью. Потому что ревновать своего младшего брата к своему лучшему другу — это верх глупости. Еще более глупо разве что только ревновать своего друга к своему младшему брату, но это нужно быть совсем идиотом. Хикару уже привычным жестом потрепал подбежавшего к нему Кейджи по волосам, и Абе вздохнул. Кажется, лишним здесь будет именно он.

— Предполагается, что в подобные места люди приходят развлекаться, — хмыкнул Хикару, хлопнув его по спине. — Так что выше нос, мамочка.

Абе поморщился.

— Да прекрати ты уже. Между прочим, это именно ты — тот, с кем Кейджи хотел пойти. Так что ты увяз в этом не хуже меня, нравится тебе или нет.

Хм, а и правда... Нравится или нет? Абе на самом деле было интересно. Ведь должна быть причина, по которой Хикару согласился составить им компанию. Конечно, всегда еще оставался вариант "что угодно, лишь бы не сидеть за уроками".

— Так ты поэтому меня позвал?

Абе успел поймать на себе странный взгляд прежде, чем на лице Хикару снова появилась привычная беззаботная улыбка.

— Пойдём. Не то твой брат сейчас убежит один, и придется искать его по всему парку.

 

***  
Возможно, это всё и к лучшему, думал Абе, стоя рядом с Хикару около ограждения у одного из аттракционов в ожидании Кейджи. И месячная командировка родителей, и встреченные в тот вечер одноклассники Шоты ( _«Рёта, одного из них, кажется, звали Рёта»_ — всё же вспомнил Абе), и сам Шота, кинувший их вчера.

Потому что иначе он не любовался бы открывающимся с колеса обозрения видом на Фудзи, в восторге хватая Хикару на руку; не таскал бы у брата купленные ему сладости под ехидное «нехороший Абе-чан, объедает ребенка!» и уж точно не демонстрировал бы посреди улицы акробатические навыки ( _«Хикару-кун так классно делает сальто!» — «Это называется хэндспринг, и я тоже умею его делать»_ ).

Не хотелось думать о том, что завтра понедельник. Что в школе под влиянием повседневных забот эти выходные будут казаться чем-то странным и глупым. Что придёт простое понимание — ничего не изменилось.  
И, пожалуй, это нормально, потому что ничего и не должно было измениться. Ведь так?

— Ты чего вздыхаешь? Устал отдыхать, не терпится учиться? — улыбнувшись, искоса взглянул на него Хикару.

— Ну конечно, ни на что другое же я не способен, — внезапно для самого себя огрызнулся Абе. — Неудивительно, что тебе всегда было интереснее с Шотой.

Хикару изумленно приподнял брови, и Абе прекрасно его понимал: он сам не ожидал от себя таких слов. Более того, он даже подумать не мог, что способен на…

— Я сказал что-то смешное?

Хикару молча покачал головой и задумчиво уставился перед собой, наблюдая за вращением аттракциона.

— Пошли в следующее воскресенье на футбол? Второй этап Высшей лиги, играем с Саган Тосу.

Абе растерянно моргнул, тут же забыв, что еще минуту назад они говорили совсем о другом. С чего бы звать его на футбол, да еще так внезапно? Он окончательно перестал понимать уже не только самого себя, но и Хикару.

— Но… ты же знаешь, что родители вернутся только в конце ноября.

— А разве я сказал, что ты не можешь взять брата с собой? Может, хоть из него удастся сделать спортсмена…

Абе против воли рассмеялся.

— Эй! Тебе во мне что-то не нравится?

— Нет, — глядя в сторону, ответил Хикару. — Этого я тоже не говорил.

Повисла тишина. Абе замер, Хикару стоял, оперевшись об ограждение и по-прежнему не поворачиваясь. Но это было и не нужно: напряженная поза говорила намного больше.

— Хорошо, — осторожно произнес Абе и для верности еще и кивнул, даже зная, что этого не увидят. — Я согласен. На воскресенье.

Он улыбнулся и едва ли не впервые в жизни поблагодарил работу родителей, которую всю жизнь ненавидел. Кажется, они, сами того не подозревая, смогли дать ему нечто большее, чем хорошее образование — возможность чуть лучше разобраться в себе.


End file.
